Goku VS Kirby
Description Two beings born to endangered species and sent to Earth , finally clash , Who comes out on top ?! Interlude Wiz: They were both born to dying races and sent away from their homeplanents following huge conflicts. Boomstick: And ended up on Earth and spend their days kicking the ass of any villian they find , Goku the Saiyan Warrior Wiz: And Kirby ,the pink and cute star warrior . Boomstick: Also in this fight Goku will not have his super saiyan God forms or any content from that timeline , as it would be unfair for Kirby and who Dosen't want to make the fight fairer for that cute gum ball , He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death battle !! Goku Wiz: As a infant Kakarot was sent away from Planet Vegeta just before the tryant Lord Frieza destroyed The Planet killing most of the Saiyan race . Boomstick: Dang what a mean person ! , Kakarot ended up on Earth and was raised by an old Man named Gohan , what did Kakarot do in return you may ask he killed the Old man , Poor guy. Wiz: Taking the name Goku , he now set on his quest to become the greatest mautial arts artist in the world , training under the great Master Roshi and King Kai , Goku eventually became the Utimate warrior. Boomstick: Goku was now a young adult, and got married , But turns out Goku was a pretty useless parent , instead of looking after the kid he would find the nearest Villian and ask them to babysit . Wiz: Goku is a great fighter and has a variety of moves and techniques , he is a telepath , can read minds of others , heal people , and teleport instantly using instant transmission, where he put his fingers on his head and teleports to his next location. Boomstick: Goku now has a power level of ' over 9000 !' , which is insanely powerful , almost enough to match the Legendary Super Saiyan , you know the guy the destroyes planets for a living. Wiz: Goku can perform a variety of offensive techniques with ki a spiritual energy that can be harneseed into energy blasts , that can be small enough to slightlly damage someone to bigger longer beams capable of taking out hordes of enemies. Boomstick: Goku's most deadly ki attack is a technique known as the Kahamihamaiha , a blue energy blast , prouduced from cupped hands that can destroy buildings and powerful enemies so look out , if you see Goku staring at you , cupping his hands then run for your life!! Wiz: Goku also has a flying cloud called Nimbus that allows him to fly several thousand miles per hour while on it. Boomstick: But Goku can fly so the Yellow candy floss is kinda of pointless , I wonder if he would let me eat it ! Wiz: You can't eat it Boomstick!, Ahem Goku can fly several hundred miles per hour while flying, and has senizu beans magic beans that allow him to heal instantly. Boomstick: So if he eats those beans from Jack in the Beanstalk he instantly heals , I thought a giant plant might start growing out of his mouth .. Wiz: Anyways , Goku has the power pole a red stick , which he can beat enemies with and extend it on command knocking enemies back, and use a technique known as Kaio Ken , a mini transformation that boosts his power even more. Boomstick: If Goku uses the Kaio Ken 20 the strongest Kaio ken he can use , he can become extremly Powerful, he also wields the Destruto Disc , a flat energy disc that does a light amount of damage , which he stole from his friend Krillin , what a loyal friend. Wiz: If Goku shapes his hands into a V-Disc he produces the Super Kamehameha , a more stronger version of the Kamehameha , and also produce the Solar flare a blinding flash of energy that allows Goku to get away or launch a surprise attack on foes. Boomstick: Goku can produce a blue sphere of positive energy drained from nearby life forms to completely beat the heck out of a Supervillian , if there is no Villian's around Goku can absorb it which makes him capable of punching right through his enemies. Wiz: Goku can also produce the Dragon fist an attack with a Dragon like fist that can sometimes go right through an opponent if he wants to , Goku also has a variety of Transformations known as the Super Saiyan transformations. Boomstick: These transformations boost his power and give Goku a blond makeover , with this transformation Goku defeated Freiza and killed him but brought him back to life because he's nice like that. Wiz: Super Saiyan 2 gives Goku an immense power increase , but makes him lose some speed , Super Saiyan 3 makes him even stronger , making powerful enough to obliterate Oppenents with a single punch. Boomstick: But it comes a horrible price , it makes his Blond hair grow extremly long and ensures that noone will take him seriously, and drains his body of the most energy. Wiz: But Goku's final transformation is Super Saiyan 4 a transformation that makes him look half like an ape and gives him pink eyeshadow , this form Dosen't drain as much as it's predecessor and is immensely powerful , allowing Goku to take on ridiculously powerful foes and defeat them . Boomstick: Goku does have the SSG forms but we aren't going to be using them so he will be stuck with his normal Super Saiyan transformations instead , sorry Goku we have to make it fair for your oppenents. Wiz: Goku is extremly powerful he has taken on the likes of King Piccolo, Freiza , Androids , Cell , Majin Byu and other powerful entIties and surivived. Boomstick: But in despite of all that Goku is hardly invincible , his physical body can be broken if it is damaged enough , and Goku prefers to fight his opponents fairly allowing them to reach their maximum potential before fighting them , something that has led to his defeat on multiple occasions. Wiz: Goku's not very smart , despite some basic schooling Goku is pretty dumb , and prefers to spend most of his time fighting rather than learning which leaves him vulnerable to extremly smart foes. Boomstick: But it's worth Saiyan that is one hair dying guy you don't want to annoy , just Saiyan !! Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Kirby Wiz: There was once a Foul being called Nightmare who was intent on wiping out all life a group of saviours known as the Star Warriors stood against him and a long war began Boomstick: But good prevailed defeating Nightmare but at a terrible cost almost all of the Star warriors were obliterated an infant Star warrior survived and was sent to Planet Popstar destined to save the world Wiz: This Star Warrior awoke two centuries later and set about saving the world from evil his name was Kirby Boomstick: Aww look at him he's just an adorable pink gumball he woundn't hurt a fly Wiz: Boomstick you are wrong on so many levels Kirby is a sadstic cannabial and murderer just look at this ' Shows Kirby swallowing a enemy ' Boomstick: Oh my God !! , I hate him now ''' Wiz: Kirby's main method of attack is his inhale ablity where he sucks in his foes and any objects around him , Kirby can strip an entire dining table in mere seconds and suck in enemies several times his size '''Boomstic: But this Pink Monster does have trouble inhaling wide and large objects but if you are small and thin look out !! Wiz: Kirby can also glide through the sky by sucking up air and also has many powers ups Boomstick: Kirby gains these power ups depending on the type of foe he swallows Hammer Kirby wields a large mallet and can beat the hell out of foes , Fire Kirby can breathe fire at foes and Ice Kirby freezes foes solid and Stone kirby is almost indestructible. Wiz: Wheel Kirby can run over foes and travel across Continents in a matter of seconds, Fighter Kirby is a master martieux artist and sword Kirby is a master with a blade he can upgrade the Sword into the Massive Ultra Sword capable of killing massive foes BoomsticK: There is Mike Kirby whose voice is cabable of killing enemies instantly with his bad singing Kirby's method of transport is the Wrap star a magical star capable of travelling at the speed of light Kirby also has a cellphone which he can summon it with Wiz: Kirby can create a Wrap Star instantly making his cell phone kind of pointless Boomstick: I can happily take it off his hands though I woundn't want to go anywhere near that monster to negotiate over it Wiz: Also when Kirby swallows a foe they don't die turns out Kirby's belly is An entire separate Dimension itself where Kirby can enter it and draw on his captives power BoomsticK: What the hell does he eat himself cause that's just wierd ' Wiz: He likely projects a Version of himself in the dimension that can act on the physical plane '''Boomstick: That's still wierd ' Wiz: Kirby's Utimate powerup is Hypernova Kirby capable of devouring entire planets which is summoned by Kirby consuming a Micrale Fruit once in this form no one is safe from Kirby and by eating his Own Wrap Star Kirby creates the Star rod a weapon capable of destroying powerful beings '''Boomstick: Kirby is strong enough to defeat Galaxy destroying beings such as Nightmare and Marx and once threw a monster to the sun and back leaving it perfectly cooked talk about a free take away Wiz: Kirby has also defeated King Dedede and cracked the Planent Popstar in half while in normal form and survived being crushed under several hundred tonnes and only being phased and once survived a Planent sized expolsion without a scratch Boomstick: But Kirby is hardly invivible if he hit badly once his current powerup goes and Kirby is also extremely small but yet he is still kicking butt so this isn't really a problem ''' Wiz: Kirby is only a baby so he isn't very smart and never comes up with and great plans of action prefering to run in swinging '''Boomstick: But this is one deadly Gumball you do not want to be near unless you want to become his next meal trust me ! Kirby: " Ahh Hi " Pre- Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set ,lets end this debate once and for all ! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle !!! Death Battle Results Category:Bigthecat Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies